pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Orphan I
Orphan I is a placeholder name for a prominent orphan who resided in the House of Fianna in Sablier . She and her brother contracted with Humpty Dumpty because of Isla Yura's use for them in his Cult, as well as Bernard Nightray's intrigue for Humpty Dumpty. It is not known if Orphan I survived Humpty Dumpty's death or died along with it. Plot Sablier Arc Orphan I first appeared when Elliot and Leo brought Oz, Alice and Gil to the House of Fianna after Phillipe West attempted to steal Oz's wallet. She came in with another Orphan, Orphan II, who appears to be her fraternal twin. As soon as the two of them see Oz they rush up and hug him, exclaiming about how their "Golden haired brother had returned", confusing Oz as he had never been to the House of Fianna or met with the two Orphans before in his life. After Elliot kicked Oz, Alice, and Gil out of The House of Fianna, Leo comes in with Orphan I and her brother, the two orphans tell Elliot and Leo that Oz and his friends were going into the Inner Hole, forcing Elliot and Leo to go in after them. The Feast Arc The two of them are once again seen arriving at Oz's Coming of Age Ceremony behind Phillipe laughing at something. The sight of the Orphans at the Coming of Age Ceremony causes Oz to run after them, but he doesn't reach them in time before they disappear. Orphan I does not appear again until two members of Isla Yura's Cult lead them into the Ballroom where they begin decapitating people and setting things on fire. Vanessa Nightray was murdered shortly afterward by the Head Hunter and Break had just accused Elliot of being the Head Hunter before running off after someone who killed in a similar mannerism to the Head Hunter, leading Break to believe Elliot was not infact the Head Hunter. As Gil helps Elliot up, the two are confronted by Orphan I and Orphan II. The two Orphans now in a hypnotic state due to their illegal Contracts with Humpty Dumpty. Orphan I summons her Humpty Dumpty to attack them. Gil then shoots at it but is put off-target by Elliot who's protecting the kids. Orphan I decides that the two of them are troublesome, and so Orphan II decides to summon his own Humpty Dumpty to deal with them. Just then the two are knocked out from behind by Echo and Vincent decides to plunge them into a deep sleep with Dormouse, even though killing them would've been safer, to keep them out of comission. It is unknown if Orphan I survived or not after Humpty Dumpty was killed by Elliot. Description Appearance Orphan I is a young Orphan girl with long light-coloured hair put into pigtails with small ribbons. Judging from her appearance she is around 9 years old. Personality Much like all other Orphans, she appeared happy all the time as Humpty Dumpty banished all her painful memories. Quotes ;To Oz the B-Rabbit *'Orphan II:' "It's a blond onii-chan!" *'Orphan I:' "It's a pretty blond onii-chan!" *'Oz:' "Do you two live here?" *'Orphan II:' "Yep! In that house over there! We all live together!" *'Orphan II:' "You mustn't go to the bottom of The Hole!" *'Orphan I:' "You won't be able to come back!" *'Orphan II:' "Mrs. Finn said so!" *'Orphan I:' "That beyond The Hole is a scary place... 'cos it's connected to the Abyss" ;To Elliot Nightray and Leo *'Orphan II:' "Nooope!" *'Orphan I: '"Ope! When we met them outside before, onii-chan said!" *'Orphan II:' "I want to go to the verrry bottom of The Hole!" '-About Gilbert Nightray and Elliot Nightray-' *'Orphan II '- "They're troublesome..." *'Orphan I '- "Yes..." *'Orphan II '- "Since they're so troublesome... I'll summon my Chain as well..." Gallery Orphans 1 and 2.jpg|The Orphans greet Oz First Victem.jpg|The Orphans' First Victem Hypnotized Orphans.jpg|The Orphans hyponotized by Humpty Dumpty Orphans Humpty Dumpty.jpg|The Orphans' Humpty Dumpties Sleep.jpg|Vincent puts Orphan I and her brother to sleep Appearances Trivia *She has never appeared away from her brother's side. *She and her brother are the only prominent orphans who were not named. *Orphan I and her brother often finished each others' sentences. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Orphans Category:The House of Fianna Category:Contractors Category:Illegal Contractors Category:Abyss Worshipping Cult Category:Head Hunters Category:Manga Only